memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2369
Log entries were made in the Captain's Log on in 2369. Entrants *Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Captain Edward Jellico ( }}) Entries * ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46001.3 : Everyone who should be in the 19th century is safely there and those who should be in the 24th are here. Mister Data has been restored to us, head and all, and Samuel Clemens will write the books he was to have written after our encounter. * ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46041.1 : We have located the , a science vessel sent to observe a remote plasma streamer. The ship has not been heard from in days. ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46043.6 : The reprogrammed biofilter was effective in removing the alien microbes from all crew members. The microbes have been returned to the plasma streamer. * ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46071.6 : We have been called to aid a transport ship attacked near Rekag-Seronia. Hostilities between two factions on that planet have intensified, threatening an important Federation shipping route. ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46073.6 : We have arrived without incident at Rekag-Seronia where two members of Alkar's delegation have been waiting. They have joined us to report on the situation in the capital city. * ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46125.3 : Starfleet has dispatched two science vessels to study the Dyson sphere while we proceed to Starbase 55. * ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46154.2 : The ''Enterprise has entered the Amargosa Diaspora, an unusually dense, globular cluster. We have the daunting task of charting this vast region.'' ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46191.2 : The tetryon emissions in Cargo Bay 4 have ceased. There have been no further signs of alien intrusions. All crew members are safe and accounted for. But we are still left with some unanswered questions. * ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46192.3 : We have arrived at Starbase 112 and are loading relief supplies destined for Tagra IV, an ecologically devastated planet in the Argolis Cluster. We have also taken on a rather unusual passenger. ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46193.8 : We have arrived at Tagra IV and begun delivering supplies. In the meantime, I face a crisis of a different nature. * ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46235.7 : Ensign Ro, Keiko O'Brien, Guinan and I are returning to the ''Enterprise after a fascinating visit to the planet Marlonia.'' ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46236.3 : We've taken Lurin and his men into custody. The Ferengi Alliance has denied any knowledge of these renegades. With the mining operation closed and our crew on board, we can now turn our attention to other problems. * ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46271.5 : The ''Enterprise has entered orbit of Deinonychus VII but our rendezvous with supply ship Biko has been delayed by 48 hours. In the meantime, the crew are taking advantage of the delay to pursue their own projects, myself included.'' ;Captain's Log, supplemental : La Forge and Data have found the cause of the mysterious malfunctions which have been plaguing the ship. ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46278.3 : Both Commander Data and the computer have been restored to normal operation. Our rendezvous with the ship Biko has proceeded as planned. * ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46307.2 : We have just come into orbit of Tyrus VII to monitor progress on the Tyran particle fountain, a radically new mining technology. The project has been fraught with problems and is well behind schedule. Mister La Forge has been assigned to evaluate the situation. :Captain's Log, Stardate 46315.2 : Repairs to the particle fountain seem to have succeeded and it is now functioning smoothly. Doctor Farallon is to demonstrate the device that carried out repairs. ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46316.6 : I've summoned the senior staff to discuss Commander Data's theory that the exocomps are a lifeform. Doctor Farallon has attended only reluctantly. ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46317.8 : At Doctor Farallon's request, I have agreed to tour the station and assess the situation personally. I must decide soon if it is in Starfleet's best interest to recommend the particle fountain as a reliable technology. * ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46357.4 : We have rendezvoused with the starship ''Cairo, near the Cardassian border for an urgent meeting with Vice Admiral Nacheyev.'' ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46358.2 : We are on course for a rendezvous with the Cardassian ship, Reklar. Fortunately, I still have time to prepare the crew for the task ahead. * ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46360.8 : Negotiations with the Cardassians have made little progress. I believe a military confrontation may be unavoidable. * ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46424.1 : The ''Enterprise is in the Detrian system for a unique celestial event. The collision of two planets.'' * ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46461.3 : We have arrived at a communication relay station near the Klingon border where we are scheduled to deliver supplies. However, the station has not responded to repeated hails. ;Captain's Log, supplemental : The ''Qu'Vat has arrived with Commander . We're preparing to question him regarding the murder of Lieutenant Rocha.'' * ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46479.3 : We have arrived at Lisarion. a non-aligned agricultural planet not far from the Klingon border, to perform our sad duty. Doctor Crusher would be beaming down with the rest of us, were she not visiting her son, Wesley back on Earth. However, she has sent her condolences. There is nothing more torturous for a parent than to attend the funeral of his or her child. Unfortunately, that is what we have brought the Rozhenkos, Lieutenant Worf's adoptive's parents, here to do. Adventure, self-sufficient community-- numbering hundreds of people-- was obliterated here... Wiped out in a raid by an unidentified invader. The reason? Greed, pure and simple. The intruders were after the community's valuable medicinal-grain stores. no doubt, there are worlds who would pay dearly for such a commodity-- though Lisarion woul have all but given it away. Nikolai Rozhenko, Lieutenant Worf's adopted brother and the natural son of Sergey and Helena Rozhenko was a member of this colony. As we understand it, he was one of first to perish in the massacre. Unfortunately, Nikolai Rozhenko was one of the very few off-worlders on Lisarion-- and he hadn't spoken much about his origins. As a result, it took the planetary government a rather long time to find and contact his family. Months have passed since what was left of the dead was buried in a mass grave-- and this memorial service for Nikolai Rozhenko must take the place of an actual funeral. * ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46519.1 : We are at Research Station 75 to take on a rather unique passenger, one whose homecoming will undoubtedly be difficult. * ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46578.4 : The ''Enterprise has arrived at Station Deep Space 9 to assist in the reconstruction of the Bajoran aqueduct systems, damaged during the Cardassian occupation.'' * ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46759.2 : The Yridian vessel Lieutenant Worf boarded at Deep Space 9 failed to arrive for our scheduled rendezvous. It is now 12 hours overdue. ;Captain's Log, supplemental : Our search for Worf was cut short when we received a message from him to rendezvous with a Romulan vessel. He has informed us we will be taking on passengers. * ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46682.4 : The ''Enterprise is docked at the Remmler Array, where it will undergo a procedure to eliminate baryon particles. In preparation for the sweep, we are evacuating the ship.'' * ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46693.1 : We have entered the Bersallis system and are making preparations to evacuate the outpost on the third planet. ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46697.2 : Although we succeeded in rescuing all 643 Bersallin colonists, we lost eight crew members. Let the record show they gave their lives in the performance of their duty. * ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46731.5 : We are in the Volterra Nebula, a stellar nursery. Our mission is a routine analysis of protostars in various stages of development. ;Captain's Log, supplemental : It has been 30 years since I saw my archeology professor. His presence has taken me back to a time when I had considered a different career. ;Captain's Log, supplemental : We now are en route to a diplomatic conference on Atalia VII. I must admit I've lost my enthusiasm for those proceedings. ;Captain's Log, supplemental : We have two competitors as we try to complete the Professor's puzzle. I have asked the Cardassian and Klingon captains to meet with me. ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46735.2 : Use of high warp has over-extended the propulsion systems. We are finishing repairs before returning to Federation territory. * ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46778.1 : Commander Riker has returned safely from his mission to Tilonus IV. Doctor Crusher has repaired the damage to his long-term memory. * ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46852.2 : The ''Enterprise is to proceed to Boreth to take aboard a very unusual guest.'' * ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46915.2 : The ''Enterprise is orbiting Nervala IV, waiting for an opportunity to retrieve scientific data left there by Starfleet researchers when they were forced to evacuate eight years ago.'' ;Captain's Log, supplemental : The third transport window has opened and the away team is making their final attempt at retrieving the database. ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46920.1 : We have retrieved the database from Nervala station and are headed for our rendezvous with the ''Gandhi.'' * ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46944.2 : Data, La Forge, Troi and I are en route to the ''Enterprise after a three-day conference on the psychological effects of long-term deep-space assignments.'' ;Captain's Log, supplemental : After placing the modified tricorder on the Romulan ship, we have returned to the ''Enterprise.'' ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46945.3 : We successfully evacuated the crew of the Romulan ship. We're on course to the Neutral Zone to bring them home. * ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46982.1 : Because of his unusual behavior on the planet's surface, Commander Data has asked to be temporarily relieved of duty. Unfortunately, he will not be able to help investigate a disturbing new change in the behavior of the Borg. ;Captain's Log, Stardate 46984.6 : No additional Borg attacks have been reported in the past two days. However Starfleet has dispatched Admiral Necheyev to this sector in preparation for a possible Borg invasion. ;Captain's log, supplemental : We have been on patrol for 16 hours without any reports of further Borg activity. But tensions continue to run high on the colonies in this sector. Category:Logs